The goal of this project is to facilitate the development of effective methodology in recording adult-child social interactions for either basic or applied purposes. Specifically, the Coding System for Interpersonal Behavior (CSIB) (Lyon, Renne & Busch, 1976), will be logically adapted for use on a portable behavioral event recording keyboard (PBER). The PBER system (Stephenson & Roberts, 1977) and accompanying developed software programming will be implemented and tested. Then the PBER and CSIB systems will be applied to the child care worker training program at the National Asthma Center. An assessment will be made of the overall utility of the PBER system as opposed to paper-pencil techniques of recording in regards to observer performance, and the quality and organization of data collected.